


Laughter is the Best Medicine

by Thinking of Theo (mjsakurea)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Set during 6x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjsakurea/pseuds/Thinking%20of%20Theo
Summary: Set during 6x16. Liam and Theo end up at Scott's house during the shootout. Theo realizes the lengths he would go to to keep Liam safe.





	Laughter is the Best Medicine

Theo was driving with Liam back to Scott’s house. Scott had instructed them to meet him and the rest of the pack there to discuss some new information and try to make a plan. When they arrived, Lydia, Mason, Argent, and Melissa were all staring at a large map sitting on the dining room table.

“How did your part of the plan go?” Liam asked.

“Not good. Gerard had moved all his weapons, so we couldn’t destroy them. We also found out that Jiang and Tierney are dead,” Lydia said. “Although, we did manage to steal Gerard’s map.”

 “What are all the red dots for?” Theo questioned.

“The Nemetons,” Argent said.

“What does Gerard want with them?” Melissa McCall asked.

“If they’re like the one here, then they’re beacons for supernaturals,” Mason said.

“If he wanted every supernatural creature in the world, these are where you would start,” Argent said.

“Then Gerard isn’t going to stop with Beacon Hills, is he?” Melissa asked.

Argent shook his head. “He wants the whole world.”

They all jumped as a door slammed shut. Agent McCall entered the house in a hurry.

“Where’s Scott?” he asked.

“Upstairs, why?” Melissa said.

“He can’t leave, no one can,” Agent McCall said in a panicked tone.

“Nice to see that you changed your mind, but I’m afraid to ask why,” Melissa McCall said.

“It’s Gerard’s weapons,” Agent McCall said vaguely.

“Dad?” Scott said after walking down the stairs with Malia.

“The guns, they’ve all been distributed—legally—to the citizens of Beacon Hills.”

Everyone exchanged looks of shock. Theo saw that Liam looked angry, as usual.

“All of them, and at no charge.”

“What? He just gave them away?” Scott asked.

“No, he’s arming his army,” Argent said.

Silence filled the room. Theo was staring at Liam when something moving in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He saw Lydia frantically look around the room.

“Lydia?” Theo asked. Suddenly, Theo heard footsteps, and lots of them. He could tell that all the other werewolves in the room heard them, as well. Scott, Malia, Liam, and Theo all turned toward the window, where the sound of footsteps was coming from.

“Get down!” Lydia shouted as she grabbed Mason and pulled him to the ground. The window in front of the group shattered as two arrows shot through it. They hit the wall and detonated, releasing a blinding light and spraying sparks everywhere. Everyone quickly took action. Argent grabbed Melissa and pulled her to safety, Scott and Malia held each other as they ducked for cover, and Agent McCall crouched down as he pulled out his gun.

Theo felt like the world slowed down around him. He has heard that, in an emergency, your eyes will find whatever is most important to you. In this emergency situation, Theo’s eyes immediately darted to Liam. Luckily, Liam was not too far away from Theo. He felt a sharp pain in his back as he ran turned towards Liam. He quickly jumped in front of Liam and pushed him down to the ground. Theo stayed on top of Liam until the hunters stopped shooting, and even for a little while after it was clear that they were done. Slowly, everyone in the room started to rise from the ground.

“Is everyone okay?” Scott asked. There was a murmur of confirmation from most people in room. Theo rolled off Liam and Liam pushed himself off the ground and onto his feet.

“I’m okay,” Liam said.

“No, you’re bleeding!” Scott said, pointing to Liam’s side, where there was a damp, red patch on his shirt. Scott rushed over to see if his beta was okay. Liam lifted his shirt, but the skin underneath was flawless. There was no sign of a bullet hole, or any injury that could have caused the bloody stain on his shirt. Liam pulled his shirt back down.

“Where’d the blood come from then?” Liam questioned. Liam and Scott both turned as they saw a bloody hand being raised out of the corner of their eyes. Liam was shocked to see Theo leaning against a leg of the dining room table, shakily holding a bloody hand in the air. His other hand was pressed to his side, where a large patch of sticky liquid had formed on his jacket. Liam ran over and slid onto his knees in front of Theo.

“No, no, no,” Liam mumbled as Theo’s head dropped and his eyes started sliding shut. “Don’t fall asleep, Theo. You need to keep your eyes open,” Liam said, lifting Theo’s face with his hands. Theo let out a groan, but slowly opened his eyes.

“Are you okay?” Theo asked Liam weakly.

“Yeah, I’m fine, thanks to you. But, don’t worry about me, you’re the one that got shot!”

“It’s okay, I’m fine.”

“Like Hell, you’re fine! You took a bullet for me. Why’d you do that?”

“I—” Theo was cut off as Melissa ran up to him and Liam. She was carrying a first-aid kit.

“Help me lay him down,” she commanded Liam. “Gently!” She added urgently. Liam held onto Theo’s back and slowly maneuvered him so that he was lying flat on his back, instead of propped up on the table leg. Theo groaned as the movement pulled on his injury.

“Get his shirt out of the way, I need to see the wound,” Melissa said to Liam.

“Not a problem,” Liam said and smirked as he ripped up the bottom half of Theo’s shirt.

Theo winced as Melissa dabbed at the bullet hole with some gauze.

“I don’t see any signs of wolfsbane. It was just a normal bullet, luckily. There’s a clean entry hole and exit hole, so it should heal quickly,” Melissa said. She put a wad of gauze on the wound. “Here, Liam, keep pressure on here, please.” Liam did as she asked. Melissa went off to wash her hands and check on everyone else to make sure the rest of the group was okay. Using his free hand, Liam grabbed Theo’s hand to take his pain. Theo let out a gasp as it started working and black veins appeared on Liam’s arm.

“You owe me a new shirt,” Theo said.

“Hey, you ripped mine and bled on it, too, so I think we’re even,” Liam said.

Theo laughed, and Liam started laughing, too. For a moment, they could forget about the hunters, the danger, the Anuk-Ite, the fact that they could be killed at any moment. For a moment, they could just laugh, and that was the best feeling in the world.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I saw a Tumblr post saying how, if Theo and Liam were at the McCall house the night it was shot up, Theo would have protected Liam. I commented saying I wanted to write a story about it and the creator of the post said, "DO IT," so here I am, I wrote the story.


End file.
